


Born This Way

by evilfox



Series: Some Kids [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1977年，Peter在杜塞尔多夫度过的一周。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

【序】

“接下来我们为您带来首届田径世界杯男子4×400米接力的比赛实况，目前运动员们已经各就各位，1道欧洲联队，2道西德队，3道大洋洲联队，4道苏联队……”

“美国队第一棒Bill Collins，第二棒Steve Riddick，第三棒Cliff Wiley，第四棒Pietro Maximoff，六项世界纪录保持者，他可能是今天的参赛选手中最引人注目的一个，不止是由于那头银发。Maximoff在去年奥运会的男子100米径赛中一战成名，本届比赛他已经取得男子200米、400米和400米栏三个项目的冠军，并打破两项由他自己保持的世界纪录……”

“比赛开始了！Collins起跑不错，目前跑在第一位的是来自西德的Lothar Krieg……”

“Riddick接棒了！通过抢道线后Riddick跑在第四位，西德队仍然领先……”

“Wiley已经靠近接棒区……Maximoff起跑了！西德队的Herrmann跑在第一位，欧洲联队的Podlas紧随其后，Maximoff第三，这是决定胜负的最后一棒！Maximoff加速了！他超过了Podlas！”

“最后两百米！Herrmann的领先优势越来越小，Maximoff在向他施加压力！”

“Maximoff！他赢了！Maximoff率先冲过终点线！美国队获得这个项目的冠军！2分59秒49！新的世界纪录诞生了！”

 

【1】

Peter走进房间，把他的旅行包丢在床上。天空灰蒙蒙的，玻璃窗外隐约能看到码头。

“我能出去转转吗？”他问。

“注意安全；别错过晚饭。”Ray叮嘱。

Ray要求他“像正常人一样行动”，不能想跑就跑，几秒钟后又闪回来。Peter搞不清楚究竟什么时候可以闪什么时候不行，所以他通常会问问Ray。

我从没带过你这样的孩子。初次见面的那天，Ray这样说过。所以咱们两个都是新手。

那个下午，Peter原本想给Xavier教授的学校打个电话。他在电视上看到招生广告，那地方看上去颇有诱惑力。反正以他的成绩不可能申请到其他任何大学，他对当兵或打工也毫无兴趣。当他准备上楼去打电话的时候，Ray Bennett敲开了他家的门。

你是警察吗？CIA？FBI？Peter再三盘问。他不担心自己会因劫狱而被捕，没有什么追捕是他不能逃脱的。但他不想给家人添麻烦。

好在Ray并不是警察，他想做的只是带Peter去跑奥运会。

Ray教过高中、大学，花了大半生时间训练径赛运动员，他知道如何分辨那些天赋过人的孩子，帮助他们一步步靠近自己的极限。Peter与那些孩子没有任何相似之处。过去的十几年里，他的大部分工作时间都在探索如何让那些年轻人跑得更快，而他要教给Peter的是如何慢下来。

只要你能完全控制自己的力量，我能保证，你会成为一个国家英雄。Ray说。

听上去像个好主意，比上学、参军或加油站的工作都更轻松。无论如何，说服一个男孩去当个英雄总不是什么难事。

如果说这份工作有任何困难的部分，那就是如何让人注意不到他的独特天赋。

你喜欢听音乐，对吧？

Ray把一卷磁带装进Peter的随身听。

这一轨长度是1分50秒，800米世界纪录的时间，不要在音乐结束前撞线。我想它能让你的节奏更均匀，试着想象这是跳舞。

没错，跳舞。在吉他solo的旋律里，他看着这个世界在身边缓缓流动，风景变换，季节更替，空旷的看台变得拥挤、喧闹，国旗翻飞，不同肤色的健美身躯相互追逐着，他不再是孤身一人。风吹动他银灰色的额发，照相机的闪光在他身后绽放成一片星空。

 

【2】

他挂着耳机走过河畔。野鸭飞过污浊的河面，教堂的尖顶兀立在薄暮里。

要在晚饭之前回去，他最好用跑的。

他消失在桥头，曾经站立的地方只剩一张揉皱的纸片慢慢飘落。

那个地址没那么好找，不过倘若任何人像Peter一样拥有足够的时间，没有什么是找不到的。

“嗨，有人在吗？”他推开锈蚀的金属栏门，探头张望这个昏暗的地下空间：桌椅，复印机，档案柜……如果能多开几盏灯，这里可以是一间体面的办公室。

“站住。”

一个大约十几岁的女孩坐在办公桌后面，深色的长发几乎垂到地面，穿着长靴的脚翘在桌上。收音机里飘出令人难以忍受的恶俗情歌。

（Don't love me for fun，girl，let me be the one...）

“你找谁？”女孩问。

Peter皱眉。反正不是这个小丫头。

“想听点真正的音乐吗？”转瞬之间他已经逼近那女孩面前。

Peter摘下自己的随身听丢到女孩怀里，给定格在一脸惊讶中的她戴上耳机。

那么，从哪里入手呢？那女孩背后的档案柜看上去值得一试。

（Because he was human. Because he had goodness...）

他拉开每一格抽屉，浏览其中的文件，又随手丢开。

（A manic depressive. He walks in the rain...）

出生证明，死亡证明，护照，结婚证，保险单，借据，贸易凭单……上千张纸片飞翔在空中，切割出凌乱的光影。它们有的崭新、散发着油墨香，有些则泛黄、发脆、几乎一碰就会碎裂。

（Eyes wide open. Heart undefended. Innocence untarnished...）

真正惊人的是那些照片。

几年前，当那个教授和他的伙伴们到访时，Peter发现他在这个世界上并不孤独；当他看着电视里那个操纵钢铁的男人，又感到很难相信自己是他们的同类。

而这些，这些……生物。他们骇人的相貌甚至不是“异类”所足以形容，但那些文件和剪报都在说着同一件事：他们仍然是Peter的同类。（注1）

（Try as they might they cannot steal your dreams...）

也许是震惊使他有所迟疑，又或是他根本不该以对付常人的经验估计那个女孩。一道紫红色的光刃截住他的去路，险些割断他的喉咙。

“你是谁？”

隔着纷纷飘落的纸张，Peter注意到那闪烁的利刃是从她指尖延伸而出的，不属于已知世界的武器。他猜她想说的是“你以为你是谁”。

“我来找一个叫Caliban的哥们，他在吗？”他双手揣进裤袋里。

“找他做什么？”

她在倒数。Peter想。如果她不能有限的时间里得到答案，她不会为是否杀死一个陌生人而犹豫。Peter能感到那光刃开始切开他的皮肤，随之而来的痛感却有些缥缈。

“Betsy。”

一个尖细的声音喝止了那女孩。

“Pietro没有恶意。”那声音继续说，“别害怕，Pietro，Caliban认识你。”

Peter没害怕什么。他确信自己能毫不费力地从这里脱身，只要他想。

一个苍白的影子从黑暗中浮现出来，似乎是个瘦削的男人。他五官突兀，看不出年龄，如同一具风化的尸骨。

横在Peter面前的利刃消失了，就像从未出现过。那女孩沉默着退到一旁。

“我只是想……打听点事。”Peter用手背擦掉脖子上的一点血迹，放下一叠刚换的马克纸钞。

“你想知道什么？”

“关于Lehnsherr一家。他们当年住在这附近，对吧？”

这个鬼魅似的男人露出一个意味不明的微笑。

“恐怕你得另付一笔钱。”

“什么？这还不够？抢钱啊？”

“不不不……”他连连摆手，“要钱的人可不是Caliban。”

那个变种人熟练地将钞票扎成捆丢进抽屉里，不紧不慢地摸出一张宣传单。

 

【3】

比赛开幕的前一天，Peter嚼着口香糖混进一群参观“Lehnsherr Haus”的美国游客中间。

那是一幢逼仄的古旧民居，大门和外墙被重新粉刷过，内部仍保持着战争时代留下的残破原貌。

“实际上，这座房子的阁楼在1945年的空袭中遭到严重损坏，我们现在看到的阁楼是战后重建的。”导游用口音生硬的英语为他们讲解。

狭窄的走廊里挂满黑白相片。有一些来自Lehnsherr家族战前的留影，蓄着长须的男人和衣裙朴素的女人，几乎每个人都面目忧愁。Erik Lehnsherr只出现在其中两张图片里，一张日期不详，Erik看上去是个幼儿，被母亲抱在胸前；另一张摄于他七岁时，穿着犹太学校的制服。

除此之外就都是些报纸上见过的图片了。全副武装的Lehnsherr站在白宫的草坪上，与那个表情羞怯的犹太男孩毫无相像之处。

“1944年，Lehnsherr全家被送往奥斯威辛集中营——Jakob和Edie遭到杀害的地方。”导游指向一张照片：一群衣衫褴褛的受难者，列队走进这座死亡工厂。Peter盯着看了又看也没能看出Lehnsherr一家是否在他们中间。他们大概只是随便找了一张集中营图片。

“没有证据表明Lehnsherr夫妇对Erik的能力有所了解，研究者通常认为Erik Lehnsherr首次展示他控制金属的力量是在进入集中营当日。不过，如果我们仔细观察，这里，”他示意游客们靠近一截暴露在外的金属管道，“能看到几个很小的凹陷，就像儿童的指印，因此有人相信这里才是Erik初次释放力量的地方。”

Peter在人群里探头试图看个清楚。游客纷纷举起傻瓜相机拍摄所谓的“凹痕”，Peter觉得那个导游八成是在胡扯。

“摆脱Shaw的控制后，Erik Lehnsherr在世界各地实施暗杀并猎取失落的纳粹财富，最终成为臭名昭著的逃犯‘万磁王’，因此这里也被称为‘M之家’。”

所以他是个通缉犯。没什么新料。Peter想。

“那么，他现在去哪儿了？我是说，万磁王。”

导游愣了一下，给了Peter一个歉意的微笑，

“如果我手上有那种情报，孩子，我就不用在这里当导游了。”

 

【4】

“又是Maximoff！又一次！”

他赢了，又一次。轻而易举。

赛场里回荡着播报成绩的广播，而Peter对此并不关心。

他向看台上观众挥手，一群说着各样口音的记者将他围得水泄不通。

“感觉怎么样，Peter？”

“不错，你们呢？”

“五个冠军，这太棒了，你打算怎么庆祝？”

“唔，先洗个澡？”

一个染着银色短发的女孩从记者们中间里钻出来，扑在Peter身上猛然吻住他。Peter没见过这个女孩，但也不介意。无非是狂热粉丝罢了。Peter揽住她罩着彩色T恤的腰身，接完这个突如其来的吻。

“我爱你，Peter。”女孩说着，被赛场工作人员强制送回看台。

“我也爱你，达令。”Peter挥挥手，“小心台阶。”

他相信那些摄影记者都拍到了理想的新闻配图。

“有人说你是田径场上的James Hunt，你怎么看？”一个的英国记者说。

“这个嘛，Hunt先生我不熟，不过迈凯伦的赛车肯定跑不过我。”

记者们爆发出善意的大笑，他们不知道Peter并没有开玩笑。

“你这个赛季已经打破八项世界纪录，难以置信！你的秘密是什么？”一个蓝眼睛的法国女记者看上去十分激动。

“什么……？”他的表情有一瞬间凝固，“什么意思？”

“你怎么准备比赛？有什么特殊的训练方法吗？特殊的食谱？”

是的。当然。Peter的嘴角又重新舒展开。

“我没有秘密，女士，”他笑着说，“我生来就这么快。”

 

【5】

Peter下楼吃早餐的时候，大堂经理递给他一份今天的早报，在“Ein Kuss für den Sieger！（给胜利者的吻）”的大标题下登着他和陌生女孩拥吻的照片。

“照片不错。”Peter点评说。

“确实。”经理先生附和。几天来这位德国大叔和Peter相处得很是融洽。据他说，这家酒店上一次有这么多女孩堵在门口还是70年齐柏林飞艇乐队来开演唱会的时候。

Peter刚要开始享用早餐，一个穿着棕色西装的男人拉开了他对面的椅子。

“你好，Peter，”那人有点自来熟地说，“我是彪马公司的Sven Boehler，如果你不介意我坐下……？”

有点介意，Peter想。但他只是微微皱起眉瞪着来者。

“你这个赛季的表现太令人震惊了，我可以毫无保留地告诉你，我们公司极其迫切地想和你展开合作……”

来客滔滔不绝的同时，Peter扫光了他的早餐。那位Boehler先生口音很重，Peter费了点力气才完全听懂他的话。大概的意思就是他希望Peter能穿着由他们为他专门定制的跑鞋去参加明年的跨国锦标赛。

“Peter！”他听到Ray的声音和急促的脚步。

“我会考虑的。”他放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴，“抱歉我得走了。”

Ray看上去很紧张，他抓住Peter的手臂拖着他走向电梯。

“嘿，出什么事了？”

“坏事。”Ray低声说，“我一直担心的事。IAAF怀疑你，他们要你的血样。”

“那又怎么样？给他们就好了。”Peter不以为然，“我又没嗑药。”

 

【6】

酒店门外的记者每天都在增加。

Peter坐在窗台上，看着那些穿着风衣、捏着笔记本的家伙三三两两地坐在车道边抽烟。

“他们不能这样做，”他自言自语似的说，“没有规定不准变种人参赛。”

“明天起就有了，我听说。”Ray把烟头熄灭在烟缸里。

这不公平。他攥紧拳头，直到指甲刺痛皮肉。

“Peter，”Ray把机票塞给他，“回家去吧。别理那些人。”

他背上旅行包，沿着楼梯默默走下去。他明白Ray的意思。既然他的力量已经不是秘密，他可以像个幽灵一样用百分之一秒穿过那些好事的记者，他们甚至不会注意到发生了什么。

就像个逃兵。Peter想。

他没做错任何事。为什么要逃？

他推开酒店的大门，所有那些坐在车道边的、倚着车子的、吸烟的、喝咖啡的……所有等候在门外的记者一拥而上。

“Peter！说两句吧！”

“Peter！你能跑到每秒两百公里是真的吗？”

“IAAF会处罚你吗？”

“你还有其他特殊能力吗？”

Peter无法听清每一个问题，也并不想听。记者们在他身边推搡着，闪光灯此起彼伏晃着他的眼睛。

“我没做任何规则禁止的事。”他的声音几乎被淹没在嘈杂的追问中。

“但你确实对所有人撒谎了，不是吗？”是那个蓝眼睛的女记者，和她甜蜜的法国口音。

Peter一时语塞。

他想回家了。

 

【尾声】

“妈，我回来了。”

Peter放下旅行包，拥抱了他的母亲。

客厅的电视里在播放着关于Pietro Maximoff变种基因曝光的特别节目。

“在赛场上他曾经是个赢家，”男主播对着镜头评论道，“但是，在诚信的考验面前，他是个失败者。”

Maximoff太太还没来得及收起摆在壁炉上的相框，相片里的银发男孩抱着一只Amik（注2）玩具笑出酒窝。又或许她并不想收起。

“我回房间了。”Peter说。

他走进地下室，楼梯在他脚下咯吱作响。

他开了一瓶汽水，启动每一台街机。游戏机屏幕的荧光映着他白皙的脸。

现在，他感觉到家了。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1、电影里没有讲Morlocks的事情，不过Caliban等人的生意显然是帮助变种人逃脱、伪装、偷渡什么的，可以认为他们的客户群也就是Morlocks会接收的那种外表比较惊人、为社会不容的变种人吧。  
> 2、1976年蒙特利尔奥运会的吉祥物。
> 
> 参考文献：http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1977
> 
> 文中出现的BGM：  
> Love Me For A Reason - The Osmonds（1975)  
> Cinderella Man - Rush (1977）
> 
> 后记：其实这个文的构思从XMA上映前就开始了，我一直暗搓搓觉得快银的world record scandal设定在77年就是因为那年杜塞尔多夫承办了田径世界杯，而XMFC里Erik说过他们家来自杜塞。于是！我觉得！不给快银来个寻根之旅简直没天理了！（。）给他参观一下万磁王故居（。）


End file.
